Journal of a Pureblood
by SlytherinSeduction
Summary: Mother bought me this journal for my sixteenth birthday. According to her, writing my feelings down will help me “heal”. Pathetic if you ask me. I don’t need to “heal” from anything. Kind of AU now...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Dear Journal,

Mother bought me this journal for my sixteenth birthday. According to her, writing my feelings down will help me "heal". Pathetic if you ask me. I don't need to "heal" from anything. She has been distraught since father has been imprisoned. I miss him too. I refuse to tell anyone how I feel, even Uncle Sev. I hate talking about my feelings; it makes me feel foolish and weak. Only my father could get me to "open up," but he is no longer here. True, I don't always agree with the things he has done in the past, like bowing down and kissing the robes of a halfblood, who is trying to control the whole damn world. But I always felt comfortable around him (not including the time I have been punished by the man. That's always a bit uncomfortable, if you know what I mean). I feel safe when I'm with father. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but Father and I have always been a little closer.

Sev's awesome too. I can always go to him if I have a problem.Take Potter for example. I can talk to Sev before class, and tell him how Potter has been being a pain in my arse, and then, during class, Sev will make Potter feel and look bad to make me feel better. I love it when he does that. God, what am I doing writing in some journal? I feel foolish. Spilling my feelings and emotions in some inanimate object. Pointless really. Bye. I don't know why I just wrote that. Nor do I know why I keep writing. Damn. Bye- never mind.

-Draco

(Who else!)

A/N: I know it's a little short but I just started writing, and I couldn't stop. Please review and tell me what you think! Oh yea, I'm not to thrilled with the title, so if you have any ideas for a new one please tell me:p


	2. Chapter 2

July 19, 1996

Dear Journal,

I don't know why I am writing in this again. I mean, I guess after I wrote yesterday I felt a little better to get some stuff off my mind, but still, it is foolish. This is the last time I will write in this blasted journal, I swear.

Anyways, Sev came over today, and we talked for a long time. He understands how much I miss Father. He's been gone for about a month now, and I hate it. Sev tries his best to comfort me. He asked me something that shocked me to no end. He asked me if I really wanted to be a Death Eater. Merlin, was I surprised. I know my Godfather is a Death Eater, so I didn't know what to tell him. Sev told me to be honest; whatever I said wouldn't get me into any trouble whatsoever. I was still unsure, so I did the only thing I could. I didn't say anything. That's right, I kept my mouth shut and stared at him stupidly. I feel like an idiot. Then my Godfather suggested that I think about it tonight and give him an answer tomorrow. Thank God, crisis averted momentarily.

Mother thinks I am sleeping right now. She is so easy to fool. Father, on the other hand, is not. I remember when I was four I entered a stage my father referred to as "Testing the Boundaries." That whole year was hell, my father told me. I kept doing things to test my parents' patients, like pranks. When I was caught, I blamed everything on the house-elves. My mother believed every word I would say, and then she would go and make the house-elves punish themselves. Father, of course, would always see right through my lies, and, well, my day would never end very good after that.

Mother has always babied me since the day I was born. Father has always taught me how to behave like a "Proper Malfoy." He taught me everything I knew before I went to Hogwarts, and he was always there for the discipline, and for "teaching me my place." Mother could never bring herself to lay a hand on me. But through it all, I always felt like I could talk to Father about almost anything. I say 'almost anything,' because there is one thing I am afraid of telling him. I don't want to be a Death Eater.

-Draco Malfoy

A/N: There you go another chapter written! Tell me what you think, but please, no flamers. Helpful criticism is always welcome though!


	3. Chapter 3

July 20, 1996

Dear journal,

I couldn't help myself. Today was one of the best days I have had in the past month or so. Sev came over this afternoon, and we had our little "talk." I eventually worked up the courage to tell him that I didn't want to become a Death Eater. I quickly closed my eyes and prepared myself for the _"crucio,"_ but it never came. Instead, the man just smiled and looked extremely relieved. Sev then told me where his loyalties truly lie. I could hardly believe that Severus Snape, my Godfather, was a spy for the light. God, I am so happy right now. Now I can talk to him about this kind of stuff. And if Father wants me to become a Death Eater, maybe I can help Sev out, and be a spy like him. I really want to help bring down that power-hungry bastard.

To end my thrilling day, Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rodolphus came over for supper. Mother, Aunt Bellatrix, and Uncle Rodolphus started talking about Father's situation. Apparently, they have solution to get Father out of Azkaban. Legally, of course, since father is big in the ministry, the Dark Lord does not want him on the run. The trial is going to be pretty short, only about an hour long. They are going to give him Veritaserum so he cannot lie. One of the Death Eaters that work in the ministry is going to put the Imperius Curse on Father so he is forced to declare himself innocent. Even though I do not support the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, I cannot wait to see Father again! The trial is the day after tomorrow, and I am looking forward to it.

-Draco


End file.
